


What's Under the Surface (Yellow Tulips)

by flockofpidge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, based off a comic that i found, ginny weasley - Freeform, i don't remember what it was called, linny - Freeform, linny fluff, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flockofpidge/pseuds/flockofpidge
Summary: Pure, self-indulgent Linny Fluff, based off of a comic that I found on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, self-indulgent Linny Fluff. 
> 
> Based off of a comic that I found on tumblr. I can't find it again, but if you find the artist, comment! I would really like to give them credit. 
> 
> If you find any errors, leave a comment and I'll fix it!
> 
> Thanks for reading and please enjoy!
> 
> My Tumblr: flockofpidge

The two girls sat crosslegged across from each other, both leaning forward to meet in the middle. The kiss looked unhurried and soft, a slow waltz between them. They caressed each others arms, outlining the shape of the other. Polar opposites they were, like the sun holding the moon. The red hair of the freckled girl and the white hair of the pale girl clashed and fell together, their faces moving closer together. Their knees touched, a set of hands intertwined fell between them. The hazel eyes of the ginger girl fluttered open to gaze at the closed lids of the blonde girl, then reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind the other girls ear. 

The winter sun let in a soft light through the stained glass window, bathing them in light. They pulled apart lazily, catching each other’s lips carelessly, trying to hold on to the taste of each other. Warm amber eyes met stunning blue and the girls gazed at each other shyly from underneath their lashes. 

Ginny inspected the planes of Luna’s face; admired her sharp cheek bones and tapered chin. Her lips and cheeks were rosy from kissing. 

I did that, Ginny thought, I made her look like the moon. 

Luna looked ethereal; her blonde hair floated around her face, making her blue eyes bold against her light complexion. The blonde seems to enjoy observing Ginny as well, the look of permanent wonder amplified under the glow of the stained glass window. It cast Luna in a blue, making her look angelic, untouchable. Ginny knew she herself was bathed in red light, the crimson blossoming like a rose and catching her hair like fire. 

Ginny felt like she was floating, so she sunk her fingers in the plush rug the perched on just to be sure she was still on the ground. They sat close, Luna’s small dorm giving them an excuse to touch. Luna gave her a gentle smile, then unfolded her legs, leaning forward to kiss Ginny’s head. 

“May I braid your hair? Flowers look lovely with your skin.”

“O-Of course.” she stuttered quietly. 

Luna swayed upwards and floated to her dresser where her vases of flowers were. Ginny loved her flowers; they never seemed to wilt. 

It was fuzzy, Ginny knew, she wasn’t sure how this happened. A silly crush, mutual confession, a first brush of the lips and then warmth blooming in her stomach. The days she spent with Luna were like none other; she was Ginny’s whole world. 

“I love you.” She blurted. 

Her face immediately heated, a blush crawling up her neck all the way to the tips of her ears. Luna didn’t even turn around, she just continued snipping at her flower stems. Ginny just gazed worriedly at her back, the light from the window casting patterned shadows across the gauzy dress she was wearing. When Luna finally turned, her eyes were twinkling. She swayed back over to Ginny, leaning over her and tilting her face up with a delicate hand under the chin, cool in contrast to the heated skin of Ginny’s face, tucking the flower in the hair behind her ear. 

“Do you like yellow tulips?” was all Luna said. 

Ginny sighed. “I guess.”

There was no understanding Luna, her airy ways made no sense, but it was one of the reasons Ginny fell in love with her in the first place. She would say it back when she was comfortable. 

“Oh good,” Luna exclaims, “yellow tulips are perfect for us, they symbolize being hopelessly in love.”

She stooped to kiss Ginny’s newly-reddened cheeks before flouncing off to rearrange her knick knacks, leaving Ginny shocked on the floor, clutching the carpet, mouth open.

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, self-indulgent Linny Fluff. 
> 
> Based off of a comic that I found on tumblr. I can't find it again, but if you find the artist, comment! I would really like to give them credit. 
> 
> If you find any errors, leave a comment and I'll fix it!
> 
> Thanks for reading and please enjoy!
> 
> My Tumblr: flockofpidge


End file.
